


NEW YEAR'S SURPRISES!

by fitzecker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Gossip Girl, Kings (TV 2009), Once Upon a Time (TV), Political Animals, The Apparition (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzecker/pseuds/fitzecker





	NEW YEAR'S SURPRISES!

Happy New Year, bitches!  
I don't want you to waste your time, so I'm just gonna say that I made a New Year's video about Sebastian Stan!  
As some of you maybe know, I run an Instagram account about Sea Bass called [sebstan.videos](https://www.instagram.com/sebstan.videos/#sebstan.videos) and I also have a YouTube channel where I post longer vids!  
The video is [As time goes by. #2016](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXIC1tmmUkY#sebstan.videos). Hope you'll like it and, if you have requests, you can dm me on Instagram, Twitter or just write a comment below my videos on YouTube and Instagram!  
Also, I created a Twitter account called [sebstan_videos](https://twitter.com/sebstan_videos#sebstan_videos) where I'll post tweets about my upcoming videos and my shitty computer!  
You can find all the links in my bio and I really hope you'll see my videos because my followers are the only reason why I keep doing all of this!  
Have a beautiful year and remember to always smile!


End file.
